Aphelia Potter and the Secret Riddle
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ. AM TOTALLY REWRITING PARTS OF IT, SINCE I FEEL THAT PARTS OF IT WERE POORLY DONE. THANK YOU
1. Muggle Studies

Chapter 1 Muggle Studies  
  
The summer was nearly over, with only two weeks left of vacation, Ron realized as he shuffled down the stairs. The whole affair of James being Draco's brother had had him and his friends in an uproar! Aphelia and Draco were fighting again, and he never thought he'd see the day when Harry and Hermione would be an item! But here he was, seventeen, getting ready for his final year at Hogwarts by himself while his two best friends were too busy getting closer to even notice him!  
  
'Ron, dear! You've gotten an owl from Hermione! Come and get it please!" called Mrs. Weasley. Ron ducked through the doorway to his kitchen for he had become to tall to walk through it properly.  
  
"Where is it, mum?" he asked, sitting down in front of the corned beef sandwich his mother had just mad him.  
  
"Right here! Pig almost seemed to be reluctant to give it up!" joked Mrs. Weasley, pointing at Ron's minute-owl.  
  
"I'll bet he was! I swear! He's in LOVE with Hermione! She's gone and spoiled him rotten, That girl has!" he mentioned, rewarding his owl with a pet. "Well, you'll just have to wait in line!" he teased, taking another bite into his sandwich.  
  
"Fred and George wanted me to let you know that they have a job open for you at their joke shop," she pried. Reluctantly, Ron set down his sandwich.  
  
"Oy, mum! I told you that I didn't want a job!" he complained, then added, "Besides, I'm having a great summer! A GREAT one!" he lied as he opened Hermione's letter.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
GREAT news! How would you like to come and spend the last week of summer with Aphelia and Harry at my house?  
  
Write back soon!  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron's eyes glittered in happiness.  
  
"So, they HAVEN'T forgotten me!' he exclaimed as he showed his mom the letter. "Can I go mum? Can I?" he pleaded, jumping around the kitchen.  
  
"Aye! Of course you can go! Just calm DOWN! You're starting to remind me of Pig!" she teased. Ron kissed her.  
  
"Thank you mum! I'm going to go pack! A REAL muggle town!" he yelled as he danced his way up the stairs.  
  
Aphelia exited the train station and bumped into a person.  
  
"So sorry! I'm accident Prone!" she joked as she helped the man pick up his spilled goods.  
  
"Oh! It's okay!" he said, looking up at her. Instantly she dropped his books and wand and glared up at him.  
  
"James. What are YOU doing here?" she asked, blocking the path of the person trying to enter the station.  
  
"I just met me mum! She wasn't too pleased to meet me so I left! Now, if you'll excuse me," he asked as he vanished into thin air.  
  
"Is he CRAZY!?!" whispered Ron. Aphelia turned to face him.  
  
"Hey Ron! Good to see you!" she said as she hugged him. "Of COURSE he's crazy! That was James," she told him.  
  
"Oh. His mummy didn't welcome him with open arms, did she?" he mocked. Aphelia socked him in the arm, but he was too busy staring at the approaching Hermione to notice.  
  
"HERM!" Aphelia squealed as she clanked down the stony steps and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Hey! I'm glad you could make it! You too Ron!" she called, beckoning him over to them.  
  
"Me mum made me promise I'd LEARN something! I said, 'Mum! I'm staying with HERMIONE!'" he teased.  
  
"Hey, Ron? Did you see my brother on the train?" she asked as they walked towards Hermione's car. Ron didn't have to answer because sitting in the back seat was Harry. "Hey! Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she asked, hopping into the car.  
  
"Hey Lea! Hey Ron! You made it!" he exclaimed as Ron examined the seat belt. To keep him from embarrassing himself in front of Mr. Granger, Aphelia silently instructed him on how to fasten it.  
  
"How long have you been here Harry?" Aphelia asked suspiciously. She was starting to believe that Hermione and Harry were getting too close.  
  
"I ran into Hermione at Diagon Alley and decided to stay with her for a while. That was only yesterday!" he added, seeing the suspicious glance from his sister.  
  
"WOAH! Are those MUGGLE buildings?" asked Ron as he examined houses on the way to the Granger. He was starting to believe that he was going to like this muggle town!  
  
"Calm down Ron!" said Aphelia, laughing at his overenthusiastic impulse. "Have any of you talked to Draco? He's mad at me for wanting to…pet bu…unnies!" she covered quickly, noticing that Mr. Granger had his ears perked. Harry laughed at his sisters stupid recovery.  
  
"I tried to get him to come and join us! Fat chance right? His mother didn't want him mixing with a 'mudblood' like me!" Hermione added. Aphelia winced at the word. They rode the rest of the way to Hermione's house in silence.  
  
"I LOVE your house Hermione!" said Aphelia as she grabbed her stuff and hauled it up to Hermione's room.  
  
"Thanks! Harry, can you take Ron's stuff to the guest room?" she asked. Harry and Ron exited the room, "How did you know that Harry and I would hook up?" she squealed.  
  
"Gosh! Calm down! I just new it! Sister's intuition, remember?" she teased as she floated herself into the air.  
  
"Aphelia! Don't do that! You'll get into trouble! Isn't that magic?" Hermione asked, pulling on Aphelia's foot.  
  
"Calm down! No it isn't magic! No wand required, remember?" Aphelia asked. Hermione seemed relieved.  
  
'You can put your stuff over there!" Hermione instructed her to the closet. Aphelia noticed how neat Hermione kept her room. She was going to have trouble trying to be as neat as Hermione. After she put her stuff away she laid down on Hermione's bed and fell asleep. 


	2. The Diary

Chapter 2 The Diary  
  
Aphelia woke feeling fresh and rejuvenated. Noticing that Hermione had left her alone, Aphelia decided to explore her house. Aphelia noticed that the bedroom was the door across from Hermione's, and the one down the hall to the right was the guest room. Peeking inside the room to make sure it was empty, Aphelia entered.  
  
"Jack Pot!" she said as she saw her brother's and Ron's stuff scattered on the floor. There were robes, spell books, wands, socks, underwear, and posters of the Chuddley Cannons everywhere! That's when she noticed a black leather book with a lock on it. Looking around one more time, Aphelia grabbed the book and went into Hermione's room where she noticed Hermione had come back. She quickly hid the book behind her back.  
  
"Hey Lea! I wondered where you went!" Hermione said as she noticed Aphelia at the door. Aphelia smiled and gently floated the book out of Hermione's sight and had it land on her luggage case.  
  
"Oh! I, uh, was looking for the bathroom!" she lied, trying to find a way to cover up where she had been. Hermione approached her.  
  
"Silly! It's right across from my door!" Hermione said, giving Aphelia a playful sock.  
  
"Gee! No WONDER I couldn't find it!" she said, sounding very corny as she did so. Then it struck her.  
  
"Where's my brother?" she asked, noticing that she hadn't seen them since she arrived in Hermione's room.  
  
"Oh! Ron decided he HAD to go to work with my father, and Harry didn't feel like being stuck with a bunch of girls so he went along also! You know what that means..." said Hermione, a grin spreading wide across her face.  
  
"No, actually, I don't. What does it mean?" Aphelia asked. She had never stayed the night at anyone's house before, and Hermione was her only friend that was a female.  
  
"SHOPPING!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up and down on her bed. Aphelia was struck with amazement. She never believed that of all girls, HERMIONE would like SHOPPING!  
  
"I've never been shopping before!" squealed Aphelia, "Wait. I haven't got any money," she added, biting her lower lip.  
  
"We can trade in some Galleons and stuff!" Hermione added. Aphelia's face brightened. In muggle money she was dirt poor, but in wizard money she was rich! Aphelia grabbed her little pouch that held the remainder of the money she had taken out of Gringott's for school supplies and they ran down stairs.  
  
"Mom? Mother? Mommy?" Hermione started in a pleading sort of voice, "Can you take us shopping? PLEASE!!!!" she begged.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, girls. I have a lot of paper work to fill out for your father!" replied Mrs. Granger.  
  
"PLEASE Mrs. Granger? I've never been shopping before, and the worst part is that I live in a mug… well, that I DON'T live in a wizard community!" Aphelia covered, helping Hermione in getting Mrs. Granger to take them shopping.  
  
"I'm sorry, girls, but I just don't have the time," started Mrs. Granger, " but you know who CAN drive you?" she added, pulling out an envelope.  
  
"Who? Can they take us now?" Aphelia and Hermione asked at the exact same time.  
  
"Hermione can! She just got her license sent in the mail to her!" Said Mrs. Granger taking it out and handing it to the girls. They jumped and squealed.  
  
"But mommy, I don't have a car. How am I supposed to get there?" asked Hermione as she secretly gave Aphelia a high five.  
  
"Ugh! You can take my car! Just be back before your father gets home!" Mrs. Granger had to call the last part to them, for they were already rushing towards the car. When they were far away from the house Hermione started to speed up.  
  
"Woo hoo! What a rush! I could get used to this!" yelled Hermione as she stopped at the stop sign. "I just wish Harry was with us!" she added.  
  
"I wonder where Draco is, I haven't heard from him for about a month," Aphelia said, looking into her passenger side mirror.  
  
"Ugh! SCREW Draco! Let's have fun! If I were stuck on Harry as bad as you are with Draco, I'd go insane!" Hermione yelled as she started off again. *News flash, Hermione! You're WORSE than I am with Draco!* Aphelia wanted to say so badly, but she kept her mouth shut.  
  
"You're probably right. If he doesn't want to talk to me then screw him!" She yelled and with that her heart felt a lot lighter. They drove around for a while, and went shopping. Aphelia only bought one outfit, but it was to DIE for. The shirt was a sling (one shoulder strap) and said 'Goddess', and it had a matching skirt. The background color was green, and it had silver vines crawling all through both the shirt and skirt. She thought it was perfect for Slytherin, and Hermione got a matching one, though hers was red and gold, and said 'Princess'.  
  
"Oh, CRAP!" yelled Hermione. "We're ten minutes late! We have to get home FAST!" and with that she grabbed Aphelia's arm and pulled her out into the car and sped off. When they arrived home Aphelia noticed that Harry and Ron were there too.  
  
"Hey guys! We're back! Sorry we're late, the traffic!" Hermione lied. Mr. and Mrs. Granger both looked at their watches.  
  
"Don't worry, Hunny! You're only ten minutes late!" said Mrs. Granger. "I'm going to start dinner! We're having fried potatoes!" Aphelia smiled.  
  
"YUM! I LOVE fried potatoes!" and Mr. and Mrs. Granger left the room. Aphelia smiled and flopped on the couch, as did Hermione.  
  
"Where've you guys been? I've been worried sick about you Hermione!" Harry said. Both Ron and Aphelia rolled their eyes.  
  
"Those two are making me sick!" whispered Aphelia to Ron as she joined him on the other couch.  
  
"I know what you mean! It's like 'Hermione this, and Hermione that!' He doesn't even care about Quidditch much anymore!" Ron pointed out. Aphelia raised a hand to her mouth.  
  
"I don't believe you!" she said, crossing her arms. There was no WAY her brother had stopped liking Quidditch!  
  
"Ask him about Quidditch yourself," defended Ron as he crossed his arms. Aphelia smiled at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just, sometimes you can be so cute!' he smiled. "Harry, you're captain of the Quidditch team now right?" Aphelia asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah why?" he asked, tearing his lips away from Hermione's just long enough to ask to answer her.  
  
"No reason, I was just thinking about trying out to be keeper of the team now that Wood's gone, that's all!" She added.  
  
"Huh? What about Wood?" he asked her. Aphelia sighed, and Ron gave her an 'I told you so' smirk. Aphelia laughed at him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I believe you know, but it's still sickening! And I thought Draco and I were bad!" she added.  
  
"What about Draco and you? How is he anyway?" Ron asked. Aphelia started to examine her finger nails.  
  
"Why don't you tell me? I haven't talked to him for a month! He's still mad at me for trying to kill James," she sighed.  
  
"Er, sorry about that, but you know he did deserve to die! He tried to kill Hermione!" Ron added, trying to support Aphelia's case.  
  
"I know he did, and I even brought that up, but oh NO! That was BEFORE he knew he was related to Draco!" said Aphelia, mocking what Draco had kept on telling her during their fights.  
  
"Draco's a prick! I've always known that, and if he chooses a scumbag like James over you then that boy needs to straighten out his priorities!" Ron said. Aphelia laughed.  
  
"Thank you Ron! You really cheered me up! So, how did your day go at the dentist's office?" Aphelia asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It was WONDERFUL! I have so much to tell my father about! Those funny little shaped Chairs, and shiny things people like to call 'braces'! It was all so wonderful, and bloody," he added, remembering having to watch Mr. Granger perform a root canal. Aphelia laughed at Ron's sudden burst of excitement, "and what about you? How'd your 'shopping' go?" he asked.  
  
"It was okay. I just learned that I'm NOT a big shopper, but Hermione sure is! She stood looking at one shirt for over an HOUR!" Aphelia joked. Ron started to laugh also. Soon Mr. Granger came and told them that dinner was ready, so they all went and washed up.  
  
That night after dinner Aphelia and Hermione headed up to Hermione's room and made a bed out for Aphelia. After they were done Hermione immediately turned out the light.  
  
"Um, Herm? Do you have a flashlight I could use?" Aphelia asked. She hadn't been able to look at the diary all day, so she figured she'd do it know while she was alone.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's on the table, but don't knock anything over when you get up to get it!" whispered Hermione as she rolled onto her side.  
  
"Uh, levitational powers, remember?" asked Aphelia as she floated both the book and the flashlight to her. Looking around on the floor with the flashlight, Aphelia found a hairpin and began to pick at the lock until it sprung open. Instantly she flipped to the front page.  
  
Dear Journal(or whatever),  
  
Hi, my name's Ron Weasley. I've never messed with such silly muggle contraptions before, but I found this with some of my dad's stuff and decided to use it. I am fifteen years old and I have just exited my fifth year at Hogwarts with my best friend Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I just met Harry's twin sister, Aphelia. She seems okay, though she's in love with my worst enemy, Draco Malfoy! Could she have any worse of taste?  
  
Gotta go! (Dinner)  
  
Ron  
  
Aphelia shut Ron's diary and started to cry. It was true, she did have bad taste! She always chose the guys who had the power to hurt her! She didn't know what was wrong with her, for she wasn't stupid, in fact she was quite smart! She wasn't sure if she was going to like Ron's Journal, but she was going to finish it, alright! She wanted to know what else Ronald Weasley hated about her! 


	3. Getting Dumped

Chapter 3 Getting Dumped  
  
Aphelia woke up the next morning still lying on a tear soaked pillow. When Hermione went to pick up Aphelia's pillow and put it away she stopped her and said she'd do it herself. After the two dressed in their new outfits they walked down the stairs and met with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hey Hermione! You look simply ravishing!" said Harry. Aphelia tripped on the last step and Ron caught her.  
  
"Thanks! You saved me from probably breaking my neck!" thanked Aphelia. Ron smiled as he helped her to stand up straight.  
  
"Don't mention it!" he said. Aphelia smiled up at him as she walked over to cut between Hermione and Harry, and to give Harry a hug.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks!" Harry said sarcastically, as if he was mad at her for cutting between the two.  
  
"God! Sorry! Don't have a cow because you two were split up for more than two seconds!" mocked Aphelia as she walked back up the stairs, "I'm going to borrow Hedwig, Harry!" she said, noticing that her brother probably didn't hear what she said. Tearing a piece of parchment out of Harry's bag, she wrote a note to Draco.  
  
Hey Draco!  
  
I really miss you, and I am sorry for our fight!  
  
I didn't mean for it to end like it did, and I'll  
  
Stop trying to kill James if you want!  
  
Love you always,  
  
Aphelia  
  
"Hedwig, take this to Draco please!" she asked as she tied it to her leg. Hedwig gave Aphelia an affectionate nip and flew out the window. After watching Hedwig become a spot in the clouds, she sped downstairs so she wouldn't miss breakfast, but she did anyway.  
  
"Sorry Lea, but we couldn't wait for you, we're already late for the theme park opening!" cried Hermione as they all went into the car.  
  
"What's a theme park?" asked Ron as they drove away. Aphelia buckled her seatbelt and started to explain it to him, and the closer they got the more he wanted to go.  
  
"They even have things called rollercoaster's that go upside down WITHOUT magic?"" asked Ron. He obviously didn't believe her.  
  
"Witches honor!" she said, holding up three fingers. Ron laughed, as did Hermione and Harry, thought they weren't laughing at what Aphelia said, for they were too caught up in each other.  
  
"Whatever, Aphelia!" Ron said. Aphelia crossed her arms and motioned Ron's attention towards the big roller coaster they had just driven by. Ron was too bewitched by what he saw to even say a word back to Aphelia.  
  
"TOLD ya!" she said as she pushed him out of the car, for it seemed he had lost control of his movements. "Come on Ron! Hurry up you two love birds! Let's go on the roller coasters!" cried Aphelia as she ran towards the theme park. As they entered Aphelia immediately directed them to the most exciting roller coaster in the place, 'Witches Brew'.  
  
"I don't know about this, Aphelia," started Hermione, but Harry grabbed her hand and directed her on. The two of them sat together, so Ron and Aphelia sat directly inside them. As the chain started to pull them up to the first drop, Ron instinctively slammed his eyes shut.  
  
"Ron! Open your eyes! It's no fun if you don't watch!" Aphelia said as she grabbed his hands away from his eyes and held them tightly in hers. Ron took one look at her pouting face and kept his eyes open on the first drop. Aphelia screamed as her stomach flew up to the bottom of her ribs and her lungs began to lose some breath. Ron's face was contorted in horror which made Aphelia laugh.  
  
"That was WICKED!" said Ron as they got off of the ride. They waited for Harry and Hermione to exit the ride, which they felt wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Uh, bye you guys!" Aphelia yelled as she grabbed onto Ron's hand and ditched the two 'lovebirds'.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron yelled, but Aphelia didn't stop until she was SURE that she had ditched them.  
  
"I didn't think you wanted to spend the day watching those two hang all over each other! I know I sure didn't, but I didn't want to ditch them by myself so as a last resort I decided to make you come with me!" Aphelia said. Ron smiled a smile of gratitude as they went into the line of another ride.  
  
The two of them had a blast the whole day, and were both reluctant when they had to leave. When they caught back up with Hermione and Harry both of them noticed that the two probably didn't even notice that Aphelia and Ron were gone.  
  
"Ugh! These two are really getting on my nerves!" Aphelia said, sticking her finger into the back of her throat. At that moment Hedwig swooped down and gave Aphelia a letter.  
  
Aphelia,  
  
Yeah, I missed you too! I  
  
Have been spending my summer  
  
With James, but he recently ditched  
  
Out on us! There's something I think  
  
We should do, though. I don't think  
  
We should be together anymore. We  
  
Just don't click!  
  
Hate to break it to you like this,  
  
Draco  
  
Aphelia crumpled up the letter and shoved it into her pocket. Getting into the car she tried to keep herself from letting her cry, but little use it did. Tears started pouring from her beautiful green eyes, and her cheeks began to swell. Ron was the only one to notice.  
  
"What's wrong, Aphelia? Why are you crying?" he asked, putting an arm around her. Aphelia shook her head, but decided to tell him anyways.  
  
"Hedwig just brought me a letter from Draco! He just broke up with me again!" she wailed as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Get over him! You'll be fine! You were WAY too obsessed with him, anyways!" said Hermione, and Harry just nodded. Aphelia started crying harder on Ron's shoulder for the rest of the drive home.  
  
"Don't listen to them, Aphelia! They are just too into themselves to notice anything about anyone else!" Ron said and he continued to comfort her. Aphelia drove the rest of the way to Hermione's house feeling completely miserable. Once again Draco had ruined another perfect day. 


	4. The Secret Kiss

Chapter 4 The Secret Kiss  
  
The next day Ron and Aphelia were hanging out together and ignoring Hermione and Harry completely. Their lack of compassion towards others was making Aphelia cry, and that made Ron mad. Aphelia was down all morning, but around the evening she was feeling better.  
  
"Ron, I figure they are right. I don't think that he was a good boyfriend, I don't know what I ever saw in him!" she said as the two went outside for a walk.  
  
"Aphelia, don't worry about it! I don't know what you saw in him either, but after a while it seemed like you two were perfect for each other! No matter how much I hated the idea of you two together!" he added, which made Aphelia laugh.  
  
"Thanks Ron! You always know how to cheer me up!" she said, laying her head on his shoulder. Ron put his arm around her and they sat on a bench in the park near Hermione's house. The two talked for about an hour together, and became closer than they ever where.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! I never knew you could be so funny!" Aphelia said, sitting down on a swing. Ron began to push her.  
  
"Well, then obviously you don't know me very well!" Aphelia smiled and turned to face him. The next thing she new she and Ron were kissing.  
  
"What the?" they heard Harry and Hermione say at the same time. They instantly jumped away from each other.  
  
"Uh! Hey guys! It's not what you think!" Ron said. Aphelia nodded her head violently next to him.  
  
'Yeah right! Whatever!" they yelled and they walked back to the house. Aphelia and Ron followed behind, too ashamed to speak. They couldn't BELIEVE that they had shared a kiss! That night at Hermione's was a VERY awkward one; nobody spoke to each other! Before going to sleep completely Aphelia decided to read another passage of Ron's Journal, and what she read panged her heart.  
  
Uh, Journal,  
  
It's me, Ron again! I think I have  
  
Developed my first crush, and it's  
  
On the person I NEVER thought I'd  
  
Have interest in! Hermione! I've liked  
  
Her since the first time we became friends!  
  
Now, if I can only work up the courage to  
  
Ask her out!  
  
Gotta Go!  
  
Ron  
  
Aphelia slammed his journal shut and floated it back to her suitcase. Was she jealous? She couldn't BELIEVE it! She was jealous of Hermione! No, that wasn't it. She had a crush on Ron! She laughed at the thought of it, and fell asleep. She couldn't believe that school was going to start in two days. 


	5. Hogwarts, Mischievous Hogwarts

Chapter 5 Hogwarts, Mischievous Hogwarts  
  
Aphelia Ron, and the others hadn't spoken since they had been caught kissing in the park. In fact, Aphelia didn't even sit in the same compartment as Ron, Harry and Hermione. Instead she sat with Pansy and some of her friends.  
  
"So, I heard Draco dumped you, AGAIN!" Pansy pointed out. Aphelia took out the letter Draco had written her and gave it to pansy to read.  
  
"GOD! Does EVERYBODY already know?" Aphelia said out loud. Pansy looked up at her and smirked as she handed back the letter.  
  
"That's not the ONLY thing I've heard! Is it true that you kissed the Weasley boy?" Pansy asked. Aphelia turned a violent shade of red, "I guess so! Though I can't blame you! That boy HAS become a major hottie!" Aphelia laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I read his diary and he has a thing for," but she stopped herself. "I mean, have you seen Draco?" but Pansy didn't have to answer for at that moment Draco stormed into their compartment. "God! What's your problem?" Aphelia asked him.  
  
"Is it TRUE?" he spat, looking very angry. Aphelia moved some hair out of her eyes and stared at him.  
  
"Is WHAT true?" she asked. She didn't like the fact that he was already yelling at her before the train had even started! Draco just crossed his arms.  
  
"Did you really kiss WEASLEY?" Draco asked. Aphelia couldn't help but smile up at him.  
  
"Maybe I did. I'd really stop yelling, Malfoy, because it makes you seem like you are JEALOUS of Ron," she said, trying to press some buttons on Draco's anger machine, and her plan was working.  
  
"ME? JEALOUS of WEALSEY? That boy is NOTHING compared to me, and he isn't even YOUR type!" Draco yelled at her. Aphelia looked to the ground.  
  
"I don't think that should matter to you anymore. You've made me cry once this week, so please don't do it again," she whispered. Draco seemed to lose some of the tension he had built up.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lea," he said, and he left the compartment. Pansy started to crack up at the argument the two had had.  
  
"Woo! That was hot! You sure pissed him off, lea!" she managed to get out of her laughs. Aphelia smiled, and bought some chocolate off of the Snack truck to keep her from crying.  
  
When she exited the train she noticed that everyone seemed to be pointing and talking about her, though it didn't bother her because that's all they seemed to ever do. She carried her stuff up into Slytherin tower and headed down to the Slytherin table for the Sorting feast in the Great Hall with Pansy.  
  
"The word around is that Draco dumped you because he found out that you and Ron have been together secretly for the past three years!" Pansy told her.  
  
"And exactly how many people believe that ABSURD rumor? I'm STILL not even dating him!" Aphelia asked.  
  
"The WHOLE school!" Pansy said. Aphelia moved her fingers up to her head and implanted a thought to the whole room saying *If you even so much as THINK that that is the reason that Draco dumped me, you are ALL out of your minds! DON'T PASS THAT STUPID RUMOR ON OR YOU WONT KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!*, and began to eat the food placed in front of her.  
  
"I think I took care of t hat rumor!" said Aphelia with a laugh as everyone in the room –Excluding the teachers– turned to face her. She smiled and waved at everyone and took another bite of her food.  
  
"I love you, Aphelia! You are so FUNNY!" said Pansy, and they gave each other a high five. Between exiting the Great Hall and Heading up to the Slytherin Tower, Aphelia had received MANY invitations to become a girlfriend to many different people, but she turned them all down. The only person she wanted was smitten with Hermione, and no she wasn't talking about her brother! Though she wouldn't tell anybody, she truly believed she had a crush on Ron! And WAS there a better way to get back at Draco for the pain he had caused her? She thought not. She was also bummed that Ron hadn't been one of the guys to ask her out, but she figured that he wasn't going to exit the Great hall yet. She went to sleep that night with Ron's diary clasped in her hands.  
  
"Aphelia! Get up, lazy butt!" she heard Pansy say, "You're almost late for Divination!" that got Aphelia up and out of bed quickly.  
  
"NO WAY! I' can't be late to Divination! That's my FAVORITE class!" and with that she got dressed and jammed right out of her room and up to the divination classroom.  
  
"Aphelia? I thought you weren't going to show up for this class!" said Professor Trewlany. Aphelia seated herself on one of the little poufs.  
  
"I am TRULY sorry, Professor! It's just that..." she started, but Professor Trewlany stopped her.  
  
"No need to explain, dear! I know EXACTLY what's wrong!" and with that she started the days class. Aphelia was having a hard time focusing, what with Ron sitting only a few tables away. She was sure she had even caught him staring at her a few times, but she couldn't be positive that it wasn't just wishful thinking, especially since Hermione's Herbology class was right outside in the greenhouse across from the window.  
  
"Oh my! I guess you guys may be excused, since I can tell that most of you aren't paying attention!" sighed Professor Trewlany, with a stare at Aphelia. Aphelia picked up her stuff and left the room.  
  
"Aphelia?" she heard someone call. She stopped and turned to face Ron. She smiled, and paid her full attention to him.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering, well, um, Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Every guy within five feet of them stopped to watch her answer, including Draco.  
  
"Of course I will Ron!" she said, and she hooked her hand in his. At that moment every guy cursed Ron's name, and Draco stormed out of the room. Aphelia was pleased with the sudden power she had over Draco. Kissing Ron goodbye, she ran to tell Pansy the news.  
  
At dinner, Aphelia had heard another rumor going around, and it wasn't a good one either. She heard that her brother and Hermione had broken up. Not sure what to do, she confronted Hermione about it.  
  
"Hey Herm! Did you and my brother really break up?" Aphelia asked, figuring that there was no subtle way to work it into a conversation. Hermione didn't seem to happy to see her.  
  
"Yeah, I dumped him. I decided he wasn't who I wanted," she said. Aphelia tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Really? Then who DO you want?" Aphelia asked, thinking that there could be no one she could possibly want more than her brother.  
  
"I want Ron," was all she said. Aphelia's head twitched a little. She couldn't BELIEVE what she had just heard Hermione say! Was she dreaming?  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right? Could you repeat that please?" she asked, sounding a little panicked. Hermione just smiled.  
  
"You heard me! I WANT RON!" she said again. Aphelia glared at her and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, honey, I'm sorry, but Ron Weasley is MINE!" she said, and gave Hermione a 'back off' sort of smile.  
  
"We'll just see about that!" said Hermione, and she stalked off. *Oh no!* she thought. *Why does all the bad stuff have to happen to me?* and with that she stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
The next day she had been informed that Hermione was scamming majorly on her man, and that was pissing her off. When she tried to get close to Ron, Hermione would squeeze between them and start flirting away as if Aphelia wasn't even there, and Ron wasn't doing anything about it! The worst part was that her brother had locked himself up in his room, and wouldn't talk to anybody! It was as if Hermione had been turned into a heartless bitch.  
  
"Okay Hermione, you know what? Ron is MY boyfriend, NOT yours! Okay? So BACK OFF!" Aphelia said as she stopped Ron and Hermione in mid-flirt.  
  
"NO! I don't FEEL like it, Aphelia!" was her response. Aphelia snapped. All the vases around them started to smash into walls, and the people in the portraits were rushing away, but Hermione just stood her ground.  
  
"Okay, you know what? You REALLY deserve this!" she said as she slapped Hermione hard.  
  
"Owe Bitch! That hurt!" Hermione yelled, but Aphelia just looked at her watch and smiled.  
  
"Awe! Hermione's going to be late for her next class!" and with that Hermione Ran off. Aphelia gave her hands a little dust off. When she noticed what she had broken she snapped and everything flew back together.  
  
"What's your problem?" Ron said, and before Aphelia could answer he rushed away. Was it just her or was everyone starting to not like her? It was too weird! First Hermione trying to steal her boyfriend, and now her boyfriend getting mad at her for defending herself! But NOTHING could prepare her for what she was about to see next. As she entered Potion's class she noticed that a certain Hermione was sitting up in her seat, and not only that, she was locking lips with DRACO! *Alright, that's it!* she thought and she marched straight up to Professor Snape.  
  
"Professor Snape? Hermione Granger is sitting in MY seat!" she said, pointing at the grotesque couple in the front row.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, take your regular seat before I take points away from Gryffindor!" and with that Hermione rushed to sit next to Ron and, of course, to flirt with him. Aphelia took her seat next to Draco.  
  
"What is your problem, Aphelia? Can't you see I was having a good time with my girlfriend?" Draco taunted, but Aphelia wasn't paying attention for she was too busy looking up a potion that would murder her OLD best friend.  
  
" I really don't give a care , Draco, and I don't' think she does either!" Aphelia said, taking a glance at her flirting with Ron, "I think she's just using you!" she added, with a smirk, "and not to mention what your MOMMY would think!" and she started to take notes, though she couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was, indeed using Draco, for the first time she met Hermione she remembered her saying that she thought Draco was cute.  
  
"Oh, and who's using who? Ms. I'm going out with red-headed, freckled- faced WEASLEY!" whispered Draco. Aphelia began to twirl her quill around in her hand.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" said Aphelia and for the rest of the period she remand mute, except for when she was cursing Hermione under her breath. As she walked out of the room she knocked Hermione over and kept on walking.  
  
"Hogwarts, Mischievous Hogwarts!" was what Aphelia said to herself as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep, this time without Ron's diary, for she knew not where she left it. 


	6. Who’s Going out with Who?

Chapter 6 Who's Going Out With Who?  
  
Aphelia woke up that morning and went straight to the Great Hall, for she had fallen asleep in her school robes. When she entered she knew right away that everyone was gossiping about the whole her and Ron, and Draco and Hermione situation. She was going to walk up to Ron and give him a kiss good morning, but she noticed that Hermione was once again flirting all over him! It was payback time. Making sure Hermione saw her completely; she walked straight up to Draco and started flirting like crazy.  
  
"Draco, my back REALLY hurts, will you rub it for me?" Aphelia invitingly asked. Draco, with a look at Hermione and Ron, quickly accepted. "Oh that feels GREAT!" she said aloud and sent the thought to Hermione. With a slight glance at Hermione that she thought no one would notice, she was pleased for Hermione had gotten straight out of her seat and stalked out of the Great Hall. Aphelia sat up and gave Draco a high five, but then made him rub her back again, which made him laugh.  
  
When Aphelia got to Care of Magical Creatures, she noticed that her brother had left his room. With a look at Ron and Hermione who were staying in the back of the line, she walked over to him.  
  
""Hey Harry. What's up?" she asked, slipping her arm around his neck in a 'sisterly' sort of way.  
  
"Nothing! Only my heart's been ripped right out of my chest!" he said with a glance at Hermione.  
  
"Oh, and not that MINE hasn't? That little bitch Hermione is going out with my ex boyfriend Draco who always seems to make me cry, and is flirting and hanging ALL over my current boyfriend Ron who doesn't seem to care a bit about me, and you think that I am all right too?" she asked, squeezing him too her a bit too hard.  
  
"Owe! Aphelia, your choking me!" Harry said. Aphelia quickly let go of him and muttered a sorry. "So, we've both been dumped by our two best friends! Isn't that funny?" Harry asked. Aphelia shook her head, and then they decided to distract their attentions by the unicorns, though it did little help, for Aphelia couldn't help but look back at the sniveling little witch Hermione.  
  
"Would you LOOK at her! She thinks she can have BOTH of them, does she?" Aphelia asked Harry, a bit of Hatred in her voice. Hermione was now hanging all over Draco while Ron was up talking with Hagrid about something!  
  
"What a player! I don't know what I ever saw in her!" Harry said as he pet the unicorn. Aphelia smiled, and that's when it happened. She looked back at Hermione and Ron once more and tears filled her eyes. Ron and Hermione were locked into a deep kiss. "What is it, Aphelia?" Harry asked as he noticed the tears spilling down her cheeks, but she had already walked up to Ron.  
  
"How COULD you?" she asked him as she threw a stick at him with her mind. "We have only been going out for two days, TWO DAYS and already you are cheating on me with that WHORE, and you're doing it RIGHT In front of me? You're such a scumbag, Ron!" and with that she ran off, tears still spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"How could you Ron? I thought you of all people would be better than that!" yelled Harry as he ran after her.  
  
"Harry and Aphelia are BOTH right, Ron! By doing what you did, you've just sunk lower than me, and that's TRULY bad!" Draco insulted, with the worst glare in his eye. He too ran after them. He couldn't believe that Ron cheated on Aphelia! Aphelia was the HOTTEST girl in school in EVERYBODIES eyes, and she had lowered her standards to that jerk, and he turns around and cheats on her with GRANGER! Even Draco hadn't dreamed of EVER cheating on her, well, except that one time when she was insane, but that was different! He was under a spell then! Not even Weasley could use that line! He ran into the Slytherin Tower, noticing that Harry was in there also, but he didn't care, he had come to comfort Aphelia. 


	7. The First Riddle

Chapter 7 The First Riddle  
  
Aphelia thought that her first week of Hogwarts was going to suck, especially since Ron cheated on her in front of her face, but things were looking up. Harry, Draco and Aphelia were all hanging out together and avoiding Ron and Hermione completely.  
  
"You know what's weird?" Aphelia asked as she joined the two of them in a discussion.  
  
"No, what?" Draco asked as he just checked Harry's king in a game of wizard's chess. Harry always knew he wasn't very good at it.  
  
"It seems like you and I are taking the place of Ron and Hermione, and Hermione and Ron are taking our places! Well, except the fact that I wasn't as slutty as Hermione, and you aren't as big an asshole as Ron!" Aphelia added.  
  
"You know, you're right!" Harry said as he took Draco's knight. Draco nodded as he check mated Harry.  
  
"I think I'm getting sick of playing Wizard's chess!" joked Harry as he tossed Draco a chocolate frog and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. "Hey! I didn't know we had owl mail at this hour!" Harry added as Hedwig swooped down at them. Harry, who was expecting the letter, stuck out his hand to catch what Hedwig dropped, but it fell into Aphelia's lap.  
  
Who I am, you'll never guess,  
  
But you can go ahead and try your best.  
  
You know me and I know you,  
  
But that doesn't matter, because it'll never do.  
  
Because of me, you're life's a mess,  
  
So come on now and take a guess.  
  
"That was REALLY weird!" said Aphelia as she passed the riddle around for Harry and Draco to read.  
  
"So, who do you think it's from?" Draco asked as he handed her the note back. Harry tilted his head to the side in a 'thinking' sort of way.  
  
"Duh! HELLOO? It HAS to be Voldemort! I mean, who ELSE has ruined my life?" Aphelia asked as she put the letter she had received in her backpack. "Oh, Draco? Girlfriend at ten o'clock!" Aphelia said as Hermione approached them.  
  
"Oh, right! I've been meaning to dump her, haven't I?" Draco asked as He welcomed Hermione.  
  
"Hey Draco, BABY!" she said with a triumphant smirk at Aphelia. Aphelia, who knew that Hermione was going to get dumped, just waved and sweetly smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's YOU," was all he said, and when Hermione tried to touch him he scooted closer to Aphelia. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm dumping you, you heartless bitch!" and when Hermione heard those words she stalked off.  
  
"Good one!" yelled Aphelia and Harry at the same time as they all three high fived each other. Not too long after Ron approached.  
  
"So, you dumped my sweet Hermione for that… THING?" he asked as he pointed at Aphelia. Aphelia felt more insulted than she had ever been in her life.  
  
"Actually, no. Aphelia and I aren't going out, we're just FRIENDS, but I don't want to be dating a filthy SKANK!" he said, so loudly that Hermione could hear.  
  
"Who cares, Ronny! They'll regret it! They ALL will!" Hermione said as she pulled Ron away. Harry made himself busy by trying to reassemble the broken chess pieces without magic.  
  
"Come ON guys! Let's DO something!" Aphelia said, becoming bored. Harry picked up his wand and put the chess pieces into their places.  
  
"Like WHAT? There's NOTHING to do!" he said as he quickly finished the task. Draco pulled out a book and began to read.  
  
"Oh MY GOSH! Draco is ACTUALLY reading! We HAVE to do something! Come ON we know MAGIC, how can we NOT have something to do?" Aphelia asked.  
  
"Uh, maybe it's because every time we want something to do with Magic Hermione's the one who knows it!" snapped Draco as he put his book away.  
  
"Oh. Right. Well, I'm just as smart as she is! I'm sure I'VE read something somewhere," Aphelia said as she started to search through her books. She had NO idea what she was looking for, but she looked anyways.  
  
"Right, well, this IS boring!" Harry said as he finished floating the Chess pieces around with his wand. Aphelia slammed her book shut.  
  
"I've GOT it!" she claimed as she put her stuff into her bag. "Have you guys ever seen that movie Beetlejuice?" the boys looked dumbstruck. "It's this movie! Well, anyways towards the end the ghost people float the girl into the air and she starts to dance and stuff! Want to try?" she asked.  
  
"Why not? We haven't got anything better to do, have we?" asked Draco as he stood up. Harry briskly followed.  
  
"Okay! This is going to tingle!" and with that she floated them high into the air. The three of them started dancing around, and Aphelia floated them around the whole school. The three of them were having a blast, and not very long after Aphelia had forgotten about the riddle. 


	8. She's A Keeper!

Chapter 8 She's a Keeper!  
  
Aphelia was having the time of her life hanging with the two men she loved most in her life. She couldn't see how she had ever thought that Hermione would be her best friend.  
  
"Hey Lea! We were wondering when you'd join us!" Harry called as he and Draco walked up to her with their broomsticks in hand.  
  
"Oh, sorry! I had to study with Pansy! Why are you guys holding your broomsticks?" Aphelia asked.  
  
"Oh! The Gryffindor's have practice and our team needs to train our new Keeper!" Draco explained as they walked out onto the Quidditch field.  
  
"Who is it?" Aphelia asked as she took a seat on the bleachers and watched as her brother and Draco went out onto the field.  
  
"Pansy!" Aphelia laughed at the thought of Pansy playing Quidditch, but stopped when she saw her prance out onto the field like she owned the place.  
  
"Hey Aphelia!" she heard Jade call. Aphelia scooted over to make room for her.  
  
"Hey! What's up?" she asked as she pulled out some chewing gum. Offering Jade a piece, she looked at Pansy trying to mount the broomstick. "Is that…that a… PANSY OWNS A THUNDER STRIP?" Aphelia choked out as she saw the fine detailing of the broom Pansy had finally gotten onto.  
  
"Yeah! It's one of the best brooms in the WORLD!" she heard Jade say, but she was too dumbfounded by the broom to speak to anyone else. As the game moved on and on, and Aphelia stared at the fine makings of the Thunder Strip, Pansy began to play worse and worse and none of the advise Draco or anyone could give her was working.  
  
"Here! Let me help!" Aphelia said as she grabbed her brothers Fire Bolt and flew straight up to Pansy. She didn't even notice that everyone was smiling at her. "Pansy. You're problem here is that you are afraid of the ball! You needn't be afraid of the ball, I mean this game wasn't meant to be easy it was meant to be dangerous and hard! Here watch me play for a few rounds!" Aphelia offered as the game started up (except for Harry who was too busy watching his sister play on his broom). By the end of the game the Gryffindor's hadn't scored anymore points from the ones they had won from Pansy.  
  
"Guys, I think we have found ourselves our new Keeper!" Aphelia heard Draco say as she and Pansy landed on the ground.  
  
"Excuse me?" Aphelia asked them as Pansy handed her the broom. "Pansy, do I look like your maid?" Aphelia asked.  
  
"No! It's your broom Aphelia! Happy Christmas!" Pansy replied. Aphelia started jumping up and down, screaming. She had always dreamed of having her own broom, but she didn't want to waste all of the money that was left to her and her brother when their parent's died.  
  
"But, what do I need it for? I mean, YOU'RE the Keeper!" Aphelia pointed out as she handed Pansy the broom back.  
  
"No, YOU'RE the Keeper! They just used me as a diversion to get oyu out on the field so they could see how well you played when you didn't think you were trying out!" Pansy said. Aphelia laughed and jumped on Draco, hugging him.  
  
'Thank you! Thanks all of you! Wow! I've gotta go tell Hermio... Jade!" Aphelia covered as she ran up to her room and put her broom away. The word that Aphelia was the new Slytherin Keeper spread like a wild fire through the school, and soon everyone started a joke saying 'She's a Keeper!'. 


	9. The Charms Class Disaster

Chapter 9 The Charm's Class Disaster  
  
Aphelia woke up and got into her school robes for the first time after a week of kicking it with her brother and Draco. She knew she was going to miss just hanging with them, especially since this was her last year at Hogwarts and she had no idea where they all would go after the year was over. After making sure her teeth were clean she walked down to the Great Hall and joined in with Draco and the other Quidditch players' conversation, but not before giving her brother a hug.  
  
"Did you guys SEE the way Aphelia caught all those balls?" Aphelia heard Pansy say, which made her laugh. She never would have thought that she and Pansy would become as good of friends as they were now.  
  
"Of COURSE we did, Pans! We were playing the game with her!" said Goyle as he hooked his arm around Pansy's shoulders, which struck Aphelia as odd until she saw Pansy blush. She was going to make sure to make Pansy tell her all about her secret relationship with Goyle later, but not at the moment for Hermione was walking her way.  
  
"Oops! Did I do that? I'm SO sorry Pansy!" she heard Hermione say. When she turned around she noticed that Pansy was covered in Pumpkin Juice and the one who was holding the cup was Hermione.  
  
"Ugh! PUH-LEEZE! Hermione, take it from someone who knows HOW to be a bitch… DON'T BE SO OBVIOUS!" Aphelia said, and with a blink of her eye a whole gallon of Pumpkin juice fell on top of Hermione, and when she went to scream Aphelia used a spell to stifle it from the teachers' ears. "Buh-bye now!" Aphelia said with a little wave as Hermione stalked off. The Slytherin table erupted with laughter as did some of the Gryffindor's -Excluding Ron. He bound out of the Great Hall faster than Harry had caught the snitch in the last Quidditch game! Aphelia put a second mark on a miniature white board underneath her name, and put a fat zero underneath Hermione's.  
  
"You still have that, do you?" Draco asked as he grabbed a hold of the little white board to get a look at the thing he had remembered from last year.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a pack rat, and I ALWAYS win!" Aphelia said as she put her white board away. For the time being she thought that she had put Hermione away too, but she would soon be proven wrong.  
  
"Welcome to Charms class! Take out your books!" Professor Flitwick said as the students began to file into the classroom. Aphelia, Harry and Draco took seats next to each other and took out their books. She pulled out a drawing of her and the Pumpkin Juice barrel that she poured on top of Hermione out of her book and began to laugh.  
  
"Draco! Quite the artist you have become!" she teased as she put the picture into her bag away from the sight of Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Today we will be doing review! Can anyone show me how to make something levitate?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Yes Hermione?" he asked as Hermione's hand shot up into the air.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said as she made her wand pick up her feathered quill and float it across the room and then back to her.  
  
"Oh, Well Done Ms. Granger! Well done!" Professor Flitwick said as he wrote something down in his book. "Now, who can tell me how to use a Summoning Charm?" he asked. Aphelia shot her hand up as she saw Hermione do the same. "Ms. Potter?" he asked, and, with a 'better-than-thou' look at Aphelia, she began to speak.  
  
"The spell is 'Accio' and it works like this: Accio Quill!" Aphelia shouted as she pointed at Hermione's quill and brought it towards herself.  
  
"Well done Ms. Potter!" Aphelia sent the quill back to Hermione and waved as sweetly as she could.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I can make light come out of my wand! Lumos!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"BIG whoop! Lumos!" Aphelia shouted and then added, "Nox!" to make the light leave her wand.  
  
"A girls, can you PLEASE settle down? Someone might get hurt!" they heard Professor Flitwick say, but neither one paid any attention to him.  
  
"Flipendo!" Hermione yelled and a string of energy shot out of her wand, causing Neville to be pushed into a wall.  
  
"Avis!" Aphelia shouted, shooting a flock of birds at Seamus who had to duck under his desk to keep from getting an eye taken out.  
  
"Incendio!" Hermione yelled, sending sparks of fire and lighting at Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Diffindo!" Aphelia yelled, pointed her wand at Hermione. A great ripping sound was made and Hermione noticed that her book bag was split.  
  
"Densaugeo!" "Engorgio!" The two yelled at the same time. Aphelia's nose began to swell, as well as Hermione's teeth.  
  
"Oh dear! Someone get these two to the Hospital Wing pronto!" Professor Flitwick said. Draco and Harry escorted Aphelia while Ron escorted Hermione. The two different groups didn't speak a word to each other, except when Hermione and Aphelia were inside the Wing, the boys all started to laugh. 


	10. Newspaper Clippings and Riddles

Chapter 10 Newspaper Clippings and Riddles  
Aphelia was released from the Hospital Wing before Hermione was, which made Aphelia feel better about being sent to the Hospital Wing by Hermione, and she was happy to know that the school now believed that Aphelia was more power than Hermione. She wasn't even mad when she found out that the boys laughed when she was inside, for she was laughing with them. after taking a long shower to cleanse the feel of dirty jinx's off of her body, she headed down to the Great Hall to join the Slytherins in dinner. As she entered the Great Hall errupted in cheers, so she bowed gracefully and took her seat next to Pansy."That was brilliant, Lea! You and Hermione totally screwed each other up! That was Hilarious!" Pansy laughed as she patted Aphelia on the back. APhelia started to giggle."it was pretty funny, wasn't it?" she said as she smiled and began to stuff her face with food. looking at the Gryffindor table, she noticed that Hermione was present and looking directly at her. tilting her head in confusion, she shrugged it off and began to eat more until she was enterupted by a flying breadstick being shoved into her robes. "What the?" she asked, but then she looked at Hermione who was trying as hard as ever to not pay attention to Aphelia. Putting a siliencing spell over the teachers' table, Aphelia marched straight up to Hermione. "You bitch!" she yelled as she grabbed Hermione by the hair and threw her on the ground."OUCH! I just got my hair straightened you idiot!" Hermione said as she put a hand to her hair. Aphelia heard a click from behind her but she paid no attention as she grabbed Hermione and through her out the doors to the Great Hall all without breaking a sweat. Watching Ron scurry after Hermione, Aphelia took her seat at the Slytherin table and began to eat again.  
"Aphelia! Get your lazy butt out of bed! you are supposed to be in the Library with me right now!" Pansy yelled as she started to toss pillows on top of the sleeping Aphelia. Rolling over, APhelia forced herslef out of bed and tossed Pansy's pillows back at her."Does it have to be right NOW, Pansy? I mean it's the weekend, I'm supposed to sleep in!" APhelia complained as she put on her clothes."Yes I'm sure it has to be now! it's four o'clock in the afternoon, Lea! Stop being so lazy and come and help me pass a class or two!" Pansy insisted as she grabbed APhelia's arm and forced her down the steps into the Slytherin Common Room. When Draco approached, Pansy held her hand out at him and shooed him off. "Sorry, Draco, but you've been hogging her, and now it's my turn!" Pansy answered as she pulled APhelia on towards the Library. APhelia was positive that she was going to be doing more work than Pansy was. In the end Aphelia had sent Pansy the answers to the questions through her mind and left early to go to Dinner in the Great Hall."What was that about, Lea?" asked Draco as he took Pansy's usual seat next to APhelia. Aphelia took a sip of the pumpkin juice in the goblet in front of her."Oh, I have been promising Pansy for about a week that I'd help her study for the O.W.L.s, but I haven't really been, so she finally forced me to," APhelia answered as she began to eat her food. looking over at the Gryffindor table she noticed that Hermione was looking Directly at her. Tilting her head in confusion APhelia ignored it and started to open the envelope that hedwig had jsut dropped in front of her.  
Who I am, you'll never guess,  
But you can go ahead and try your best.  
We were friends, but nwo we're not,.  
and our first big battle's already been fought.  
Because of me, you're life's a mess,  
so come on now and take a guess.  
  
Aphelia quickly skimmed through her second riddle and put it aside. in the envelope there was a clipping from the Daily Prophet that made Aphelia steam. *Potter Twin for Voldemort?* and underneath the headline was the picture of Aphelai pulling Hermione's hair and tossing her out of the Great Hall."What the?" started APhelia, but then she remembered. The click behind her. Aphelia looked to Hermione who was obviously trying hard not to notice how angry Aphelia was. "You bitch!" she yelled as she walked to the Gryffindor table."I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione defended, crossing her arms across her chest. APhelia twirled a peice of her hair."For someone who is brilliant, Hermione, you sure are an idiot! I didn't accuse you of anything yet, I jsut called you a bitch! You totally just proved taht you're the one who sent in this phony leak! and I bet I know who helped you, too!" she accused. snapping her fingers the camera hidden in between Ron's feet flew to Aphelia's hands. "I hope you don't mind if I check to see if the film's been exposed?" Aphelia asked as she opened the film cartridge and let the film spill out into the light. "Oops, I guess it wasn't!" she said as she walked back over to the Slytherin table."What was taht about, Aphelia?" Draco asked as APhelia took her seat at the table again. Aphelia went to hide the letters but Draco snatched them and began to read. "Aphelia, this is serious! Are you sure you are going to ignore this again?" eh asked her. Aphelia snatched the letters from him and through them on the ground."do you want to see how I am gonna deal with this?" APhelia asked as she began to stomp on the letters. Draco started clapping as he picked the letters up off the ground."Bravo! Great way to cope with anger, Lea! but you might want to save these for clues!" Draco said as he put them inside his robes. " Do you need my help?" he asked her. APhelia turned and looked at him, anger in his eye."I thought I had made this clear the first time that I can take care of myself, or do I have to prove it again, Malfoy?" Aphelia asked invitingly. Draco shook his head and Aphelia turned to walk out of the room once more."APhelia, wait!" draco called once mroe. APhelia turned again, more anger in her eyes."WHAT?" she asked Angrily, looking at her watch and taping her foot as if she ahd somewhere more important to be. Draco let his gaze fall to the floor."I just want you to be careful," he said, putting his hands inside his robes. Aphelia smiled and ran to give him a hug."Don't worry, Draco! I can survive anything now," she whispered in his ear. As she kissed him on the cheek she took off her ring, placed it in his palm, and left the Great Hall."That is one of the sweetest, beautiful, msot loving girls I have ever known! how culd you have let her, Draco?" Crabbe asked as he and Goyle walked up to him and placed there hands on his shoulders."Actually guys, I don't think I let her go, I think she's let go of me," Draco said as he peered down at the Dragon ring she had placed in his hand. glancing once more at the doors after APhelia, he sat down and began to eat once more. 


	11. Secluded

Chapter 11 Secluded  
"Pansy? have you seen my ring? you know, the one with the dragon on it? The one that reminded me of Draco?" Aphelia asked as she scavenged through all of her belongings looking for her ring"Uh, yea. you gave it to Draco, remember?" Pansy recalled as she began to put away the stuff that APhelia was throwing all over the room."Oh, right! I almost forgot! I've finally decided that we were ment to be friends, otherwise wouldn't we be together? so I have decided that being friends with him is enough for me,"Aphelia said. Snapping her fingers everything in the room went back to its original place."Good! Then you wont mind if I try to get my hooks back into him, will you?" Pansy asked, ducking passed the pillow APhelia had palyfully thrown at her. "Calm down! I was only joking! Draco and I aren't 'right' for each other anyways! Plus, I kinda am with Goyle!" she said as she sat down on her bed. "I know you really liked Draco, but hey so did I, and I am sorry for taking him from you, but then again I'm also not. Plus, you and Goyle are great together! And, like I said, Draco and I are friends now, and I'm actually happy with it that way," Aphelia answered as she put on her Dragon necklace to replace her dragon ring. Pnasy came up and placed a finger ontop of it."You are over him, and yet you are still obsessed with dragons? Are you sure?" Pansy asked suspiciously. Aphelia pulled away defensively."I know it might look like I am still wanting him, but if I wanted him that much I would have gone insane, remember?" Aphelia said as she straightened her necklace and looked at her image in the mirror."Okay, I believe you, Lea!" Pansy said as she laid back down on her bed. APhelia glanced at the dragon on her neck and sighed. she was in denial about being in denial and she new it. As much as she hated to admit it, she was over Draco.  
"Hey Guys! Wait up!" called Harry as he ran to join Aphelia and Draco on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. Aphelia and Draco stopped talking to make room for Harry."Hey Harry! How's your week been?" Aphelia asked him as she tried to keep her attention from the fact that Draco was wearing the Dragon ring in a chain around his neck. She was trying to convince herself that it wasn't her ring, but there was one little problem there; Aphelia had made that ring herself and it was a one of a kind."It's been going fine. I've been teaching the team some tips to beat Ravenclaw in the match this week," Harry added as he cut between Aphelia and Draco."You know if you beat Ravenclaw you'll have to go against Hufflepuff, whom we've already beaten, and then you'll be against us, right?" Draco reminded him as they made their way towards Hagrids Hut. None of them seemed to notice that there seemed to be nobody around the campus. It took them until they were in front of Hagrid's Hut to notice that there wasn't a person in sight."I don't get it? Has it been like this the whole time?" Aphelia asked as she looked around. she couldn't bleieve it that the place was deserted."I'm not sure, but as far back as I can remember we ahven't been disturbed by anyone!" Harry pointed out as he retraced their footsteps in his mind."HELLO? IS ANYONE OUT THERE?" shouted Aphelia and Draco at the same time. looking around the whole grounds of Hogwarts, the three of them saw nobody in sight. That's when they decided to go and check out the school.  
"Harry? Draco? APHELIA?" yelled Pansy as she and a group of kids gathered around the three of them. Pansy was getting so annoyed at the fact that she was being ignored that she had started snap in front of their faces, but it didn't seem to work. "Guy's? are you okay?" Pansy asked as her friends started yelling for everyone. This whole thing was starting to freak her out. grabbing for Aphelia's hand, she missed because the gang started to walk away. looking after them, Pansy joined in an all the rumors about what might have happened to her best friends.  
"Gosh! Even the LIBRARY is empty!" APhelia yelled as she stepped out into the hall to join Draco and her brother. Looking at Draco she could see how she could love him, and she again believed that she did love him, but she had moved on. she wasn't just going to be saving herself for him for the rest of her life. After she realized that that was how she felt she began to soften up to Draco."Okay, WHAT is going ON? This is INSANE! Sorry, Aphelia," Draco added at the remark on being insane he had made, but APhelia just shrugged it off."Oh, don't worry about it! THAT was LAST years problem!" joked Aphelia as they looked around for more people. "HELLO?" she yelled, listening to it echo off of the walls."Hey! Wicked!" Draco yelled and he and Harry began to yell stuff also, listening to it echo down the halls. They had fun for a while, but then they all silently decided that what they were doing was very childish."Hey guys! I have an idea! follow me!" Aphelia yelled. "I have an idea!" she cried as they ran towards Slytherin Tower. As they got outside Aphelia cited the password to the portal and began to climb in. when she was in she waited, and saw Draco's face as he began to climb through the portal, but he stopped, and she followed him out."Harry! WHat are you doing? come on!" Draco said as APhelia exited the portal. Harry crossed his arms in front of him."No! I'm not SUPPOSED to be going into Slytherin Common Room, I'm a Gryffindor, remember?" Harry said with a 'don't be an idiot' sort of tone."Harry! You've been in there before, and you will come in again! Besides, who is gonna tell, there isn't anyone aorund in the whole school of Hogwarts, remember?" Aphelia ashed as she and Draco grabbed Harry's arms and pushed him throught the portal. As they entered the room they were engulfed in millions of peices of paper and immediatley lost each other to the darkness. the last thing Draco and Harry heard was Aphelia's screams before the darkness engulfed them also.  
"Harry? Draco? Aphelia? WHats wrong? SOMEONE CALL A PROFESSOR!" Pansy yelled as she stared down at the three laying on the floor of the Slytherin Common Room. The sight or them was appalling, Their eyes had a glossy, empty look, and drool dripped from their open mouths. By the time one of the Professors had arrived Pansy, as well as others, where in tears at the pathetic look on their friends faces. 


	12. Discovery

Chapter 12 Discovery  
Aphelia, Draco and Harry had everyone in the school worried about them. they had now reached a truly pathetic state;They couldn't sleep, eat, nor cuold they hear anyone at all. The calls of help they yelled out to anyone brought tears to even Snape's eyes, and nobody would even go to visit them anymore. Madame Pomfrey had to keep them in a secluded area and under a silencing spell at most times to keep them from disturbing the other patients, and they were restrained to their beds in fear they might wander off and hurt themselves or someone else. Class had gone on as normal, except for Divination, in which Professor Trewlany felt that it would be wrong to have a class without her star student in it. Every night in the Slytherin Common Room all of the Slytherins would be down in the main part using as much fo their brains as they could to try and figure out a way to help Aphelia, Harry, and Draco, but they hadn't any luck."What if we stunned them with a spell?" Pansy pitched in, but the group vetoed that as ' too dangerous'. "okay, any other ideas?" she asked the crowd. jade, who was busy reading through the Journals that APhelia had left in Jade's care when she found Pansy looking through them, spoke up."I think I have it guys! come in close!" she said as she began to tell them her elaborate plan to wake up the famous trio. 


	13. Awakened

Chapter 13 Awakened  
Pansy and Jade had worked together to make the plan go as well as it could possibly be, for they weren't even sure that what Jade was about to attempt would work. Wishing Jade good luck, Pansy watched her enter the door that lead to the Hospital Wing."Uh, hello Madame Pomfrey! I was given permission to come nad speak with Aphelia Potter," she lied, holding her hands together behind her back. Madame Ponfrey's gaze softened."Why, come on in dear!" she answered, contradicting her thought that Aphelia wouldn't be able to hear her anyway, and she led her towards Aphelia's Cell-like hospital bed. Jade talked nonsense to Aphelia until Madame Pomfrey left them together alone. WHen she noticed this, she immediatly placed her left hand on top of Aphelia's head, and her right in Aphelia's hand.'Aphelia? Can you hear me? are you there?' Jade asked telekinetically. She believed that it would work concidering that APhelia was an excellent divinator. when she didn't get an answer she tried again. 'APHELIA? CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU THERE?'she sent in a more urgent way.'Who is that? Jade? Is that you? Are you for real?' Jade heard Aphelia's voice echoe through her head. She smiled as she noticed that it was working.'Aphelia! It is me! It's Jade! Where are you? Do you know?' jade sent to her through the palms of her hands to Aphelia's brains and hand.'It's so cold here. SO cold. I don't know where i am! Where are you? i don't see you anywhere!' jade could hear the panic in Aphelia's voice as she broke into her thoughts.'Okay, listen to me closely, APhelia. You are under a spell, but nobody knows the cure or even which spell you are under. Nobody knows how to cure you! We need you to wake up! I am contacting you through telekineses!' Jade explained to her. she could feel Aphelia squirming underneath her, but she didn't open her eyes, afraid to break concentration.'No! It can't be true! I am all alone! Everyone left me! I was deserted! No one loves me! They all want my brother!' the pain that APhelia was feeling surged into Jade. Sweating, she shrugged it off as best she could.'No Aphelia! that isn't true! you are almost more loved than your brother is! and plus your brother is...' started Jade, but she was interupted by a sharp tug on her. when her eyes jerked open she looked up to see that Madame Pomfrey was holding onto her, while Hermione stood smirking behind her."See I told you Madame Pmfrey! I over heard Jade telling soem of the other students that she was going to finish the job she had done!" Hermione stated acusingly. Jade glared at her."I didn't want to believe it, but I can't forget the evidence. sorry, sweetie, but we caught you red handed! to Dumbledore's office you go!" Madame Pomfrey said as she pulled Jade to her feet."No, wait! I was helping her! I swear! I would NEVER hurt Aphelia!" Jade yelled as she tried to pull away from Madame Pomfrey, but it was no use.'Lea! PLEASE WAKE UP! I Need you! Draco and Harry need you too, they are under the spell!' Jade managed to send before she was pulled away completely. Madame Pomfrey and hermioen yanked Jade out of the room so fast that none of them saw Aphelia sit up immediately, and look around, and with all of the screams from jade and the acusations from Hermione, none of them heard her scream. 


	14. Remembering

Chapter 14 Remembering  
Aphelia didn't stop screaming for three hours until Madame Pomfrey returned to find her fully aware of her surroundings. When everyone heard of Aphelia awakening they were happy, but Madame Pomfrey refused to let anyone-including herself- around Aphelia for three days so aphelia could get some rest and catch up with reality, but today was the day that Aphelia would be let out of the Hospital Wing."Okay, dear! You may go now," Madame Pmfrey said as she gave Aphelia the last of the recovery potion she had made. Aphelia stood up at the edge of the bed and help her hands behind her back politely, looking around at all the strange things."Um, may I ask where I am to go?" she asked very politely, which made Madame Pomfrey quirk her eyebrow."Aphelia, are you feeling oaky? You know you are supposed to go to the Slytherin Common Room, where you belong?" Madame Pomfrey asked her. Aphelia tilted her head to the side."Oh, so THAT'S what my name is! okay, and what is Slytherin?" she asked. Madame Pomfrey gasped as she looked at APhelia's big green eyes."You mean, you don't remember ANYTHING about yourself?" Madame Pomfrey asked the hopeless Aphelia, who just shook her head perkily."Oh dear! Let me take you to your common room, and then I'll ahve a word with Dumbledore!" madame Pomfrey said, and she pulled Aphelia with her before she could ask who Dumbledore was.  
The Slytherin Common Room was told that they were not allowed to tell APhelia anything about her past, including anything about her brother, about magic, or about Draco. They were toldthey weren't allowed to help her remember, that Aphelia needed to do it on her own, or else they could ruin what they new as Aphelia forever, and APhelia wasn't allowed to go to any classes. Pansy was assigned to stay near Aphelia at all times, except for at meals when Madame Pomfrey would come in to feed Aphelia and so Pansy could go and join the rest of the school during meals. Once again, Aphelia Potter had everyone feeling sorry for her, but she didn't realize it, for she was having a very nice time figuring out what simple things like mirrors and blankets were for. She seemed so Happy and serene that everyone was happy to keep her screwed up past a secret from her."Look Pansy! these strange markings are actually called letters adn you can READ them! I remember!" APhelia said as she smiled brightely, proud of what she had found out on her own."Really, Le...Aphelia? I know that! I remember too!" Pansy covered. that was close, she almost called Aphelia Lea, and taht for SURE would have been letting her dive into her own dark past. "Why does this say Harry Potter? Isn't Potter my last name?" Aphelia asked. Pansy snatched the book from her and began to read. Aphelia had stumbled across a book that would have divuldged too far into her past."Uh, yea Potter is your last name, but I am not allowed to tell you more, sorry. And you can't read this!" Pansy added as Aphelia snatched for the book."But, couldn't I have jsut a little, tiny whiney, insy weensy peak?" she asked, using her hands to show how small she meant, but Pansy shook her head."No! And I better tell you that you are going to end up killing yourself when you find out taht you used the phrases tiny whiney and insy weensy in the same sentance!" Pansy said as she shut the book and put it back up in the shelf in the Common Room."Ya, but nobody said that you couldn't merely not pay ATTENTION when I ACCIDENTALLY stumble onto things..." Aphelia pointed out as she crossed her arms in front of her. Pansy smiled."Even with a lose of memory you still have that sly, humourous side to you, Aphelia, but I still can't let you!" Pansy said firmly. Aphelia's eyes glared and a pillow shot accross the room at Pansy."WOW! WHAT was THAT? How did I do that?" Aphelia asked, but before Pansy could answer Aphelia jumped to her feet and began to clap. "I remember this! I remember hanging out with you all the time, and I love to torture a girl called...Hermione? And in order to torture her I use my telekineses!" Aphelia yelled proudly. Pansy stood up and hugged her."Yes! Another memory unlocked safely on your own! It wont be too long before you remember everything! Now it's time for bed, but first we ahve to stop at my friends room so I can get some of my stuff from there, you can come too!" she added seeing a look of dissapointment on Aphelia's face. Walking up the stairs, Pansy lead Aphelia towards Jade's old room. "Don't touch ANYTHING!" added Pansy as she rummaged through Jade's stuff. Looking around at the room, Aphelia became infatuated by a few tattered-looking books with 'Aphelia Potter' written accross them. Making sure Pansy wasn't looking her way, she picked them all up and stuffed them into her robes."Well, I'm ready when you are!" she said as un-suspiciously as she could. following Pansy out of the room and into her own, Aphelia smiled at her own sneakiness. Getting into bed she begged Pansy to go to sleep with the lgiht on, saying that the dark 'scared' her, and when she was sure that Pansy was asleep she opened the books titled 'Aphelia Potter' and she began to read.  
"Good morning, Aphelia!" yawned Pansy as she pulled the covers off of the bed next to hers, but Aphelia wasn't under them. "What the?" she asked, but then she looked over towards the bathroom and saw that Aphelia had just walked out."Hey Pans! What's up?" she asked as she started to put on her school robes, and apply a little make up."What's going on Aphelia? How did you even know where the things you are wearing were?" Pansy asked, quirking her eyebrow."Oh, don't be stupid, Pansy! I have always known!" Aphelia smiled, looking at Pansy in a 'I'm okay!' way."You mean.." started Pansy. Her voice had an exasperated tone to it, and she looked as if she was ready to takle Aphelia."Uh huh! I remember! I remember everything! from Draco, to Harry, to school, to Voldemort, and everything!" she said as she hugged Pansy."That's great! But wait, waht happened? How come you remember now?" Pansy asked, quirking her eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest."Well, I read my diaries! But hey, you didnt help me! I helped myself, I eman they were MY diaries, and becides I know how I was cured! Where's Jade?" Aphelia asked, running her words together so that Pansy couldn't get a word in. "Oh, I forgot, you don't know. Jade was expelled for trying to kill you or something. At least that was what we were told," Pansy said as she scratched her arm. Aphelia gasped."No, it, it CANT be true! You see, Jade wasn't HURTING me, she HELPED ME! I need to get to Dumbledore A.S.A.P.! Something is wrong here!" Aphelia said, and with that she went running out of the common room, picking up everyone who tried to stop her with her mind and tossing them across the room. There was NO way that she was going to let Jade fry for something Jade didn't do, but she was stopped abruptly by a strong force, and when she went to turn to see who it was, she was thrown against a wall, knocking the wind out of her to keep her from screaming."You stay away from Dumbledore, you here me?" the strange, hooded figure said. the scar on Aphelia's arm began to burn a little, but not exactly as it did when Draco was around. Aphelia merely nodded, and one of the hooded figures many arms was removed from her mouth, but it came back and knocked her out.  
it only took five minutes for Aphelia to revive, and nobody was arround her, so she figured that getting knocked outas to keep her from seeing how the hooded figure escaped."Why is it that everytime I figure something out, soemone knocks me out? That's just NOT cool!" she complained as she stood up and dusted herself off. Trying to draw no attention to ehrself, she floated towards the Hospital Wing, whistling as she went along."APhelia? What are you doing otu of your Common Room? Where's that darn pansy?" asked a shocked madame Pomfrey as she dropped a bunch of Potions that were in her hands. Aphelia listened to the cries coming from Draco and her brother, and she was pained."No, Madame Pomfrey, don't worry about Pans. I am better now, I remember everything! I need to see my brother, and Draco!" she added as she started to walk back behind the curtains, but Madame Pomfrey stopped her."Nobody is allowed to see them, especially after Jade did that little stunt with you!" Madame Pomfrey said as she began to clean up the mess on the floor."Yeah, but Madame Pomfrey, it's ME! And Jade was the one who cured me anyways, she wasn't trying to harm me, and I know how to help the guys!" Aphelia said before she could stop herself. Madame Pomfrey stiffened up, and looked at her."Now, now, APhelia! Hermione Granger said that she overheard Jade telling people taht she was planning on finishing the job she had started, and I am going to beleive her!" she said as she blocked the way even more."HERMIONE! It was HER! WHY didn't I think of it! listen, Madame Pomfrey, Hermione isn't the Hermione we have known and loved, there is something SERIOUSLY wrong with her! PLEASE let me see my brother!' said Aphelia, but Madame Pomfrey began to push APhelia out into the hall."Hermione Granger is one of the TOP students here at Hogwarts, and I wont tolerate anyone talking about her in that way, and you most CERTAINLY WILL NOT SEE YOUR BROTHER!' and with that she disappeared."Good bye, Harry," whispered Aphelia as the tears streamed down her cheeks. She walked back to the Common Room, silently crying, and she apologized to the room for the damage she had caused them, and she told them that she was back to normal, which caused the Slytherin's to throw a party in her honor, though she didn't attend. She was too busy making a necklace that said 'Harry' across it, which she put on immediately after she was done. she had enchanted it to have Harry flying on his broomstick around and around his name, with a snitch flying around in front of him. She even made the necklace to sport the Gryffindor colors, and when she thought about Gryffindor she remembered about Harry's invisibility cloak sitting in the bottom of his trunk, waiting to be touched. running down the stairs, she shot thoughts at people to make them not notice her as she floated herself out of the Common Room. Floating herself up the staircases to Gryffindor, she remembered that she didn't have the password. Not thinking, she put her hands in the air and searched to find out who was in their Common Room, and the only person there was Ron. continuing without thinking, she placed her hands on his invisible temples.'Ron? are you there? It's Lea! I'm healed, but I need you to let me into your room so I can get something of my brothers,' she asked as she put her hands on his temples. remembering that he couldn't send her messages back she dropped her hands and waited, and to her surprise the portrait of the fat lady swung open, and Ron let her in. Aphelai smiled and wiped her tears."Thank you, Ron! I really appreciate this!" she said as she finished wiping her tears, and cleared her nose. Ron lead her way towards his room."What is it you need exactly? I might be able to help you find it faster," Ron said with an emotionless tone to his voice. Aphelia thought that it was odd, but she paid no attention."Oh, just Harry's invisibility cloak is all. I need it so I can go and cure him, seeing as Madame Pmfrey wont even let me near him!" she added as she held onto her neckalce which glew red and gold in the dark. Ron stopped dead in his tracks."Oh, well ya, about that invisibility cloak, well erm, Hermione sort of confiscated it," ron said as he he scratched his neck. even in the dark APhelia could see his ears turn red."YOU LET HER TAKE HARRY'S THINGS WITHOUT HARRY'S PERMISSION? HOW LOW DO YOU GO RONALD WEASLEY?" Aphelia slapped him as she yelled. "Erm, I guess I deserved that, but you don't understand! Hermione has, I don't know, this POWER over me whenever she is around! I can't fight it, it's just so overwhelming! I end up doing whatever she asks adn I can't do a thing about it!" he said as he rubbed his sore cheek. Aphelia walked up passed him, towards the girls dormitory entrance."That's nice, Ron. Great example you are setting, following that bitch everywhere! you lost virtually all your friends by doign that, and becuase of her your BEST friend is under a coma-like spell!" she said as she got ready to enter."Wait? where areyou going?" Ron asked her as he grabbed her arm. Aphelia yanked her arm out of his reach."Not that it's any of your business, Ronald, but i am going to Hermione's room to retrieve the Invisibility Cloak!" she said as she walked through into Hermione's bedroom. looking down, she noticed that Hermione was sleeping. "Pushover," she murmured as she began to look through Hermione's stuff. when she couldn't find it she went over to Hermione's bedside and palced her hand ontop of Hermione's head.'you'll tell Aphelia in your sleep where Harry Potter's Invisibilty cloak is kept, and you wont remember a thing about it when you wake up.' Aphelia made Hermione think."Sleeping on it," she heard Hermione yawn out. floating Hermione up in the air she saw the cloak, and snatched for it. as she lopened the door to Hermione's room she let Hermione fall to the floor in a big crash, and she rushed out of the Common Room without a single word to anyone around her as to why she was in there. slipping the Cloak around her, she rushed to the Hospital Wing, where she heard loud snores."Oh yeah, Madame Pomfrey! that's what I call keeping a look out!" smirked Aphelia as she snuck back to her brother. Dropping the cloak, she placed her left hand on top of Harry's head, and her right hand in Harry's hand.'Harry, hunny, it's your sister, Aphelia. Can you hear me?' Aphelia asked him. she didn't expect a response immediately, becuase she new how it took her a while to respond also. 'Harry, it's me, APhelia, can you hear me?' she asked again.'Aphelia? Where are you? it's soo cold,' he said. APhelai sort of smiled, and tears streaked her cheeks. she began to explain to him the way he felt. 'how, how did you know?' he asked her when she was done.'because, dear you are under a spell. I was under the spell too, but I was cleared of it! I need to you to wake up okay? can you do that for me?' she asked as more tears streaked her cheeks.'How?' he asked her, which brought even more tears to her eyes. 'What's that?' he asked her suddenly, and she looked down at him.'you mean the things touching oyur arm? Those are just my tears.' she answered.'no, they aren't touching my arm, when they hit wherever they are hitting they make a clear light! I, I can see you, Lea!' he yelled! Aphelia smiled in joy as she began to cry harder.'follow the tear drops! and make sure to remember everything when you come out, just keep thinking about the past.' and at that moment, Harry sat up."LEA!" he yelled as he and Aphelia hugged, but that hug was stopped abruptly with Hermione and Madame Pomfrey tugging on her."See! I told you that I had overheard Aphelia saying taht she'd be coming to finish the job!" Hermione said as she pointed accusingly at Aphelia. Aphelia just smiled."I knew there was something going on when I saw you trying to get back here so eagerly earlier today! To Dumbledore you go!" Madame Pomfrey said as she put APhelia on her feet."But Madame Pomfrey, you don't understand! APhelia just saved my life! Hermione's the perpatrator!" Harry accused back, but Aphelia put a finger to his lips. With her eyes, she showed him where she left the invisiblity cloak, and she implanted a thought telling him that Madame Pomfrey wasn't going to believe her. He touched her necklace, and smiled. she Smiled back."How DARE you try to accuse Hermione Granger! Hermione is one of the TOP students at this school, she would never do anything to hurt ANYONE!" Madame Pmfrey said, not noticing that behind her back hermione was grinning evilly."Oh, OF COURSE madame Pomfrey! Hermione's rep is just SO MCUH BETTER THAN HARRY'S! Take me to Dumbledore! i need to be punished for SAVING my brother!" Aphelia yelled sarcastically."Yes, you do need to be punished!" said Madame Pomfrey, and she pulled APhelia towards Dumbledore's office. Aphelia sat down inside, smiling."Professor Dumbledore? We found this Juvinile Delenquant TOUCHING her brother! And Hermione over heard her saying that she was going to finish the job she had done already," Madame Pomfrey accused."Is this true?" he asked Aphelia. Hermione nodded at him and forced a sad look upon her face. Aphelia crossed her arms infront of her chest and leaned back in the chair."OH, YES! I put a spell on me, Draco and harry and I jsut came back to kill all three of us for NO reason! I deserve to be punished!" she said sarcastically."See, Professor Dumbledore? She even ADMITS IT!" Hermione pointed out, tapping her foot and crossing her arms in front of her chest also."Well, since all the proof is here on the table, i am going to be forced to expell you," Dumbledore replied, taking out a quill and jotting something down on a peice of paper. Aphelia gasped."You don't actualyl BELIEVE that I was trying to kill the two people who mean the most to me, do you?" Aphelia yelled at him."Listen young lady, I wont tolerate you talking to me like that! Don't Worry, I am not expelling you to your home, seeing's as you don't really have one, but in fact I am sending you to stay at Hagrid's Hut. YOu will nto be able to leave there, or make contact with anyone other than Hagrid!" and with that Aphelia felt herself being forced to Hagrid's Hut. When she got inside she immediately began to cry."Now, there will be NONE of that while yer stayin here with me, ya got that?" Hagrid said gruffly, but APhelia continued to cry. "I said stop it! I don't have ter listen ter ya cry!" he yelled."Why are you being so mean to me Hagrid? SURELY you don't bleieve it all?" Aphelia asked hi mas she looked up at him."And why shouldn't I? all the proof was laied out on the table ter me!" he said as he handed her a single rock cake."No, no it wasn't! Take a look aroudn you, Hagrid. First jade is blamed, when Jade saved me, and I just saved my brother and now I am being blamed all the same," she yelled."There will be no yellin at me in my own hut!" roared Hagrid. APhelia crossed her arms infront of her chest. She had never been one to listen to what's told to her."Just wait until Harry come's to see you, surely you'll believe him!" APhelia said and she went over to Fluffy and began to pet him. At that moment there was a knock at the door."You, girl! go into the closet now! YOu aren't supposed ter have contact with the students!" Hagrid ordered her gruffily. She went to the closet but she didn't close the door. "Harry! It's nice ter see ya up an about! Come on in, lad!" he offered in his usual friendly voice."Hey Hagrid. I'm not feeling very well these days. My sister, Aphelia was expelled for something she didn't do! She just saved my life, and she got expelled for it," he said. Aphelia saw him drop the invisibility cloak, and she began to slide it over to her with her mind, making sure taht Hagrid wasn't paying attention, and she implanted a thought telling Harry taht she was there, but telling him not to attract any attention to herself. "It was Hermione! Hermioen has some kind of hold over everyone!" he said. Hagrid stood to his feet."GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT! NOBODY insults the Granger name infront of me! get out er my hut!" he screamed, and Harry ran out quickly. Slipping the invisibility cloak over herself, Aphelia slipped out and followed after him. She could hear Hagrid screaming for her, but she paid no attention and soon she cuaght up to her brother."Something strange is going on," she whispered into his ear. harry began to look around frantically. "Don't attract any attention to yourself, just walk to your dormitory. I am going to talk to Dumbledore...WITHOUT Hermione around." she said as she handed her brother the invisibility cloak. breaking into a hard run, she made it to Dumbledore's office in just minutes."Dumbledore! I need to speak with you, without Having Hermione around!" Aphelia yelled, pounding on his door, though she wasn't pounding for long, for Dumbledore opened the door and pulled her in. "good! I am telling you that there is something wrong with Hermione! I swear I would never try to hurt my own flesh and blood..." started APhelia, but Dumbledore held his hand up at her summoning for silence."Hush, my dear child, I knwo you didn't try to kill your brother. I've noticed that something was going on, but I had to make Hermione believe that I had fallen under her spell also," he said."so, you believe me?" she asked. tears of joy streaking down her cheeks. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and he let out a small laugh."Of COURSE my dear child, I noticed that something fishy was going on when I heard everyone talking about hwo GREAT Hermione was, including the teachers. go on now, and hide out in your Common room until I can get this figured out!"he said and he shooed Aphelia off, but not before APhelia could hug him, which brought a huge smile to his face. APhelia was so happy that she skipped out of his office and down the corridors, but she was stopped by an unusual force,a familiar one, and again a slimy hand slipped across her mouth."I warned you about going to talk to Dumbledore," said the same hooded figure, and he un masked himself. APhelia gasped, and was pulled away into an unkown passage underneath the Hogwarts school grounds. 


	15. Hermione's Feast

Chapter 15 Hermione's Feast  
"Hey Pansy? Have you seen Aphelia? I can't find her anywhere!" Harry asked as he straightened his robes. Pansy dropped the potion she was creating to get extra credit in her Potions class with."Ha...Harry? You're awake? But, how?" Pansy looked at Harry as if he was some sort of delicate porcelain that would break if touched."Lea woke me up, but soon after she was taken away. Last time I saw her she was heading towards Dumbledore's office, and that was almost two hours ago!" he replied.  
"You didn't hear? Aphelia's been expelled for trying to kill you!" Pansy added, looking at him as if he, too, was suffering from loss of memory.  
"No! Dumbledore didn't really expel her! He sent her to Hagrid's and he is trying to find out what is going on, but, for some reason, Aphelia hasn't come to tell me what he had figured out, which is so unlike her!" Harry added. His stomach grumbled.  
"Harry, you're hungry. Let's go to dinner, maybe Aphelia'll show up there, and hey! She wouldn't want you to starve yourself because you are worried about her. In fact, you know how she hates it when people think she can't take care of herself!" Pansy added, and the two of them headed towards The Great Hall together.  
  
"But, My Lady, What are we supposed to do with this...thing?" Aphelia began to stir. She had no idea how long she had been knocked out for, but she figured that it had been a while. Her eyes were too sore to open, so she listened intently to everything that was being said in the room. She tried moving, but she couldn't. She could feel the ropes that tied her wrists far apart from each other in a spread-eagle way cut into her skin, and her back and ankles were tied against a pole to keep her from being able to move.  
"Just make sure that she stay's here, and that she doesn't wake up! She cannot interfere with this ceremony," said a female voice. She couldn't make it out, all of the voices were alien to her. She suspected that they had drugged her with something. She could hear footsteps coming over towards her, and then something sharp dug into her left arm. She screamed as she felt her blood force itself through the cut that was just formed. Then the gag was taken out of her mouth and, while she was still screaming, the person forced another hot serum into her mouth. A twisted form of Novocaine. thought Aphelia. She used all of her mind power to keep as much of the serum as she could in her mouth.  
"Uh, My Lady, she isn't swallowing," said one of the people that was closer to her. Aphelia felt the undesired inclination to swallow all that was in her mouth, but she refused to let herself do it. She heard the pit-pat of impatient footsteps coming closer to her.  
"Well, then we'll just have to force her to take it, now, wont we?" the female's voice sent chill's down Aphelia's spine, causing her to want to swallow even more, but she constrained herself still. She felt someone reach up to her face and then the oxygen stopped flowing to her lungs. She realized that the female had pinched her nose shut, stopping the only source of oxygen she was receiving. She squirmed, but it didn't help, she was too weak. She went to open her mouth to spit it out, but they were holding her mouth shut also. Reluctantly, she swallowed. Nothing could compare to the nauseating pain that had overcome her next.   
"Nothing works more than cutting off the oxygen supply, boys! Watch and learn!" Aphelia could hear the female voice say, though it was farther away than it had been. "Oh, and she better be here still when I get back, I'm going to have the best surprise for her!" and then the voice faded away.  
  
"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. There was a loud banging sound after Dumbledore's words, but it wasn't the food. Hermione had burst into The Great Hall with a ton of people entering behind her, and, standing by her side, was none other than James Riddle.  
"Welcome, you all, to my feast!" Hermione said. She smiled as she looked into the terrorized faces of all of the students in Hogwarts. Harry and Ron were the only two who didn't seem as if they were scared to death, instead, Ron approached her.  
"Hermione, what are you doing here with that...that...that thing?" he asked, pointing to James. James took a few steps forward to hit Ron, but Hermione stopped him.  
"This thing is more than a thing to me. Now, go sit down!" she said, and with a flick of her hand Ron was thrown against the Gryffindor Table.  
"Where's my brother?" James asked expectantly. Hermione just smiled to him as if all was going as planned.  
"He's on his way!" she said, and she clapped her hands twice in front of her. At that exact moment Draco Malfoy sat up straight in his bed in the Hospital Wing, ready to do what was commanded of him.  
  
Aphelia regurgitated. She was doing all she could to get that potion out of her body. She had to escape, to save her brother, to save Draco. There was nothing else she thought of more. She opened her eyes. There was no one in sight. Are they really that stupid? Aphelia asked herself as she laughed at the lazy people who were supposed to be guarding her. Aphelia looked at the dagger that was on the floor next to her, covered in her blood. She concentrated on it and tried to lift it with her mind. It wouldn't budge.  
"Wait, what?" Aphelia asked herself aloud. She tried to bring the dagger up into the air again, it didn't even shake a little, it stayed laying flat.  
"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, then she noticed the guards heading back towards her. She opened her palms and flicked them to push the guards away from her, but they didn't even pause for a second.  
"Just like My Lady said, her powers are gone! We have nothing to worry about!" one of the guards said as he laughed at her. Aphelia was outraged. She had never known someone who was definitely on her bad side to be so casual in her presence.  
"What do you mean, my powers are gone?" Aphelia asked suddenly, causing the guards to jump and become alert of her. Glad to see they still fear me on some level. She thought.  
"My Lady took your powers away and kept them for herself. She felt that they'd be useful," one of the males smirked. Aphelia glared at him, and his smirk slid right off of his face. Aphelia looked down at the dagger and tried to move it again. It wouldn't budge.  
"She is no danger. No threat! Let's go back to playing Exploding Snap," said another one of the people guarding her.  
"You do that!" Aphelia said innocently, and the second the men were out of her sight, she began to try and force the rope to loosen around her ankles so that she could get her feet free. At first she was too weak. Her body ached all over, and her muscles didn't want to move, but Aphelia had a passion, and once she wants something she wont stop until she gets it. A burning desire filled her head and body, causing her to work even harder at trying to free her ankles. Then it happened. She heard the rope tear, and then her ankles slipped freely out of their restraints. She smiled as she slammed her foot down on the handle of the dagger and sent it into the air. She reached her left hand out as far as it would go and barely caught the dagger by the blade. It cut into her hand, but it was a pretty dull blade, and she pulled it close to her and began to cut very carefully at the ropes on her left wrist. When it cut far enough in, she ripped it off and did the same with the other. It felt so good to her to be free of all her restraints. She walked towards the guys that were playing exploding snap and smiled.  
"Oh boys," she said tantalizingly. They all turned around and looked at her as if she signified their death which made Aphelia happy. She loved to gaze into the most fearful eyes of the people that she didn't like. It was what kept her ticking, but that didn't make her evil, did it? Of course not. "Next time you're going to tie someone up, make sure that the rope is tight enough around the ankles, and that there isn't a dagger left sitting right in front of her," Aphelia said, and she began to walk away, turning her back towards them.  
"Uh, thank you?" one of the guys called to her. Aphelia laughed. She didn't believe that anyone could be completely stupid until now. She tucked the dagger into her cape and headed out of the room.  
  
"There's Draco!" James said as his brother entered the room. Draco's eyes were bothering him as they tried to adjust to the light, after all, they hadn't been open for about a month.  
"Brother," Draco said as he took his place next to James and on the opposite side of Hermione. She, too, also welcomed him At that moment Hermione snapped and the teachers all fainted; including Dumbledore.  
"Wow! I never knew that Aphelia's powers would be so cool!" Hermione said as she floated a candle to herself and dropped it on top of McGonagall's head. "I've always wanted to do that! Tie them up," Hermione ordered her followers, and they did what she said. "This is soon how you guys will act around me..." started Hermione, but then another person burst into The Great Hall. Aphelia walked down in between all four of the house tables. She had never looked more beat up; Her hair was ratted, her arms had dirty blood clots everywhere, and her face was completely covered in dirt. "How did you...?" started Hermione, looking baffled.  
"One word of advice, Hermione? The next time you have your 'men' watch me, make sure you don't leave the stupidest one's you've got. You of all people should know that I'm very clever," Aphelia said as she took the dagger out of her cloak and twirled it around in her fingers carelessly. That's when she noticed James, and standing next to him was Draco. Seeing Draco almost caused her to drop the dagger. "James, so nice to see you again! And, Draco, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in a coma?" Aphelia asked him. She felt like crying from the second she saw him up there, not caring about her, but she wouldn't let him see that side of her. She noticed that he still had her ring on a chain around his neck.  
"Well, Hermione needed someone who might be even as evil as she is," Draco answered. Aphelia laughed.  
"Hermione? EVIL? HA!" she said, but then she stopped as she saw Hermione look hurt, "Aww, I'm sorry, dear, but you're not evil. You're a wannabe. Now me? I was evil, but you could never be," Aphelia added. "You might as well give this up, Hermione, because I will beat you, powers or no powers," and she tucked the dagger back into her cloak.  
"I know, and that's why we have a proposition to make. Join us," James said frankly, causing Aphelia to choke on her own tongue.  
"Excuse me? Can you run that one by me again, please?" Aphelia asked mockingly. She couldn't believe that the person she hated most in the world had actually asked her to join them.  
"You heard the man. We want you to join us," Hermione replied. Aphelia started at her as if she had gone stupid.  
"Just think about all the destruction we could cause, Lea," Draco said as he walked up to her and held her hands in his. He leaned in to kiss her, but she gave him the cheek.  
"Gee, I hope you enjoy the mixed taste of blood and dirt, Draco, because trying to seduce me wont work. I wont join you guys. Nothing in the WORLD could get me to help you guys!" Aphelia laughed, and she pulled her hands away from Draco's.  
"Well, plan A was worth a try," James said, sounding frustrated. Hermione gave him a superior 'I told you so' look.  
" Guess I'll get to execute Plan B!" she said happily, and The next thing Aphelia knew Pansy, Ron, and Harry were standing right next to her.  
"You know, Aphelia. You could never be good. You're evil, you look evil, you smell evil. I don't think we can be friends anymore," Pansy said to Aphelia. It hurt Aphelia to hear her best friend say this to her, but she refused to let it get to her.  
"It's not real, it's a hallucination!" she kept repeating to herself, over and over, inside her head and out loud. Ron stepped up next.  
"When I kissed you, Aphelia, I pretended you were Hermione. I made everything about you be Hermione. I like evil girls, Hermione is evil; you don't have what it takes!" he said. That, too, also struck Aphelia, though not in the same way that what Pansy said had. What Ron said just made her angry. So angry that she forgot to keep repeating to herself that everything that was being said to her wasn't true.  
"I've known it since the day I saw you, I knew that you were evil. Too evil to be my sister. You're not my family; you never have been and you never will be! I don't want anything to do with you, ever," Harry said to her. That one struck her. Aphelia's eyes began to twitch and red began to form in them. She was outraged that Harry had said that to her. She couldn't believe it. She was his only family, at least the only family that was alive and nice.  
"Fine! If that's the way you feel, Harry Potter, I might as well make it come true!" she yelled, and she took her Harry necklace off and through it at the body that had fallen to the floor. "So, what needs to be done first?" Aphelia asked.  
"Well, we are going to make everyone worship me! I'm going to be the Dark Lady of the wizarding world, and the powers that I have taken from you will suffice nicely. I'll take them as your loyalty to me!" Hermione said. Aphelia tilted her head to the side and started at Hermione, a look of amazement in her eyes.  
"You don't actually believe that I'm going to let you keep my powers, do you?" Aphelia asked her, walking closer to Hermione as she did so. James stood between the two of them.  
"Yes, she is. There isn't a thing you can do about it. My father has chosen her over you, considering that she was so willing to become evil, and to let him stay who he is," James said. Aphelia smirked at him.  
"And who are you to tell me what I can and cannot do, Mr. Riddle?" Aphelia asked him, though she was keeping eye contact with Hermione.  
"I'd like you to meet Mrs. Riddle," James said, signaling towards Hermione. Aphelia bit her tongue hard to keep from laughing out loud.  
"One second, can you ask Hermione to move out of the way so I can see her?" Aphelia asked. She could hear Draco giggle behind her.  
"No you idiot! Mrs. Riddle is Hermione. We got married in the summer!" James said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Well, James, I'd suggest that if you want your wife to live you'll tell her that she'd better give me back my powers. I don't care about her being the 'Dark Lady of the wizarding world', I just want my powers back," Aphelia answered, making it sound perfectly clear. Still, she pulled the dagger out, hoping that it would help to convince him faster.  
"You know, honey, she has a point. We can find some other unsuspecting person to steal their powers, but Aphelia's on our side now, and she knows how to use those powers better than you," James said. Hermione frowned, and she glared at Aphelia.  
"Yeah, Hermione! Give Aphelia back her powers, unless you want to live the wrath of Queen Aphelia!" Draco teased, she felt his arms slide around her waist.  
"There will be none of that 'Queen Aphelia' business! We will call her Aphelia! Nothing better, but worse if you'd like," Aphelia glared at Hermione's remark, but she stayed standing in Draco's arms, not wanting to move. "But I guess I'll give Aphelia back her powers," Hermione finally said. Aphelia gave a mock pout.  
"Aww! And I was hoping that I'd get to draw blood!" Aphelia teased, looking at Draco and then to Hermione.  
"Good news, you will," Hermione said as she held out her hand. Aphelia looked at her hopefully, and she pulled out the dagger in a questioning sort of way. Hermione nodded and Aphelia cut Hermione's hand, and then she cut her own.  
"So, we just put our hands together and it'll make the reversal?" Aphelia asked her as she got ready to put her hand against Hermione's. Hermione clasped her hand tight around Aphelia's.  
"Not quite. The spell will choose which one of us it thinks is stronger at the moment, and then it will give the powers to that person. This'll probably hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," Hermione smirked. Aphelia wanted to scream. The nauseating pain had come back ten times worse than before. She knew there was a different reason that Hermione was giving her that potion; it wasn't to keep her from escaping. She felt Draco's hands leave her body, and at that moment she felt completely alone, surrounded by darkness, until she heard something say in her head 'Don't give up. Don't let her win.' it repeated over and over and over. The pain began to subside. She could open her eyes again, and she could see the horror on Hermione's face when Aphelia conquered.  
"Come on, Hermione! You didn't think that your potion would actually better your odds at beating me, did you?" Aphelia laughed. She reached back and found Draco's hand.  
"It was worth a shot," she heard Hermione mutter under her breath, though she wasn't really paying attention because she was too busy floating the dagger in the air in front of her.  
"Okay! Now that that is over with," Aphelia started as she took the dagger out of the air and tucked it back into her robes, " What are our plans next?" she asked suddenly, showing no real interest in the subject.  
"We stay here and force anyone and everyone to become our followers, and anyone who wont dies!" Hermione answered her as if her plan was the most brilliant plan ever made. Aphelia yawned.  
"Boring! Been done! Such a cliche!" Aphelia replied, "And besides, if you stay here you are likely to get caught. That wouldn't be very smart, now, would it?" Aphelia added. Hermione frowned in concentration.  
"Oh, really, Qu... Aphelia, what do you have in mind?" Draco asked her as his hands skidded playfully across her stomach.  
"I say we hide out somewhere for a while, put a spell on the castle to make them forget everything that has happened tonight –well except for the people of whom we want to stay with us as followers– and make actual plans to take over Hogwarts!" Aphelia said happily. Draco seemed to love the idea, and you could tell in James eyes that he thought it was a great plan also.  
"Well, that sounds like an okay idea. It isn't the best, but it'll do," Hermione said, sounding jealous. " Recominde!" she said, and the whole school was out, except for a chosen few.  
"Good one! They'll be out for about an hour and when they wake up they wont even notice what happened!" Aphelia announced.  
"That part is settled, but where should we hide out at?" James asked her as if she were boss, and Hermione only had that title.  
"Anyone here got a very tiny pet? I think it's time to pay a visit to the Whomping Willow," she smirked, and they all exited The Great Hall. 


End file.
